1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a land grid array (LGA) socket mounted to a printed circuit board and adapted for electrically connecting a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
To electrically connect to a printed circuit board, an IC (integrated Circuit) package usually need a socket disposed between the IC package and the printed circuit board and electrically connecting with the IC package and the printed circuit board, respectively, for transferring signals between the IC package and the printed circuit board. And following a trend of the IC package to be miniaturized and have more conductive points, the socket is required to have much more contacts in a small size, which means the contact arranged in a high-density, corresponding. So it becomes a not easy thing to mount the socket to the printed circuit board.
A socket, which mounts to the printed circuit board by BGA (Ball Grid Array), is popular for this type socket can provide a lower impedance and reliably mechanical and electrical performance thereof. This type socket usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of passageways through the insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the passageways. The contact is formed with a base retained in the passageway, a contacting portion upwardly extending from the base to electrically contacting with the IC package and a solder portion downwardly extending from the base to electrically contacting with the printed circuit board. Solders are disposed on the solder portion, and this assembly process may influence a connecting effect between the socket and the printed circuit board, and also is a main difficulty in technology.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of a socket relative to present invention, the socket has an insulative housing 50 and a plurality of contacts 60, the insulative housing 50 has a plurality of receiving slot 501, the contact 60 has a main body 601, a contacting arm 602 upwardly extending from the main body 601 and a solder portion 603 downwardly extending from the main body 601 and soldered to a printed circuit board (not shown). However, a connecting between the socket and the printed circuit board dependents on the contacts 603 soldered to the printed circuit board is not enough reliable, when the socket is crashed by a big outside force or swings, due to an intensity of the solders linking with the printed circuit board is weak, the socket may be destroyed.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.